


THE STAKEOUT

by Doppelganger159



Category: Fox knot in bunny pussy, JudyxNick - Fandom, Zootopia, sex - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 22:56:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11367351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doppelganger159/pseuds/Doppelganger159
Summary: Hope you like this one;)





	THE STAKEOUT

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like this one;)

**THE STAKEOUT**

Judy and Nick were on a stakeout, waiting for a drug-dealing porcupine, it was supposed to be a really big bust, they were sitting in the patrol car, the dealer had been 3 hours late, "He ain't gonna come, Carrots" "We'll wait a couple more hours then go home." "Alright then, but what if we don't need to go home......" "What do you mean?" "I mean we can uhhhh...... you know, have sex in a squad car." "Nick! That's illegal! And it's turning me on." Judy said biting her bottom lip. "It would be good, you know, when is the last time we actually been together?" She knew it has been a while, since they had sex. "Yeah, but I don't know, what if someone catches us?" About 10 minutes later, Judy felt something rubbing her thigh, it was Nicks paw, he moved up, more, and more, Judy grabbed his paw quickly, not yet, let me start. She then rapidly hopped on Nicks lap looking at him, then kissed him, hard, soft, deep, and possessive all at the same time. He wrapped his arms around her back, holding her close, eventually stripping off every piece of restraining clothing, and threw it in the floorboard, they both hopped in the backseat and Judy then started to straddle Nicks hard large cock, they both moaned as the tip of Nicks dick was entering her pussy, Judy then began to bounce as hard as she could, Nick was on the edge, they both were. More than 2 hours later, his fox knot began to develop which made it more difficult to get his cock inside her, this time Judy was actually trying to slam down to make his enlarged penis fit, after a while it started to cum, it eventually started to spill his knot all in her pussy, "That's it, c'mon Nick, knot me damnit!" All Nick said was deep animal grunts, soon after, the knot had been locked into Judys tight pussy, she just fell on top of Nicks furry chest, her hands on his shoulders saying, "Nick........... That.......... Was............. Fucking............ Amazing." "Thanks......... Carrots." Still laying there in the backseat of the patrol car, locked with love, and his knot locked into her pussy. "Told you he weren't coming, Carrots." "He may not have came, but you sure cummed." "So did you, so did you."

**Author's Note:**

> If you want another one like this, comment "SEX"  
> If you want one where Nick cheats on Judy, comment "TRAITOR"


End file.
